


Thank You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to be the best fathers ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking - any m/m + f, having a baby via a surrogate

"Lydia!" Magnus said, wrapping his arms around the woman before placing a hand on her round belly and cooing softly, "And hello to you, my little one." Lydia laughed as Magnus continued to speak to her stomach. "Your daddy, can't wait to meet you. No he can't."

"Magnus, at least let her sit down," Alec said, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water for Lydia. "Her feet are probably killing her."

"Oh they are," Lydia replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down, kicking her shoes off with a sigh of relief. "And your son has been kicking me all day."

"Has he now?" Alec said, handing her the glass before sitting down next to her. He gave her belly a rub and feeling a soft kick. A smile came over his face and Lydia placed a hand over his, giving it a squeeze.

"Only a few more months to go, and then he'll be here."

"Magnus and I just finished the nursery," Alec said. "Maybe after you've rested you can take a look and tell us what you think."

"I'm sure it looks wonderful if Magnus was the one picking things out."

"Well I do have impeccable taste," Magnus said, sitting on his husband's lap. 

"He's not even born and you're already spoiling him," Alec commented, wrapping his free arm around Magnus' waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Lydia laughed softly. "Alec, everyone is going to spoil him."

"I know," Alec replied, he intertwined his fingers with Lydia and smiled. "And it's all thanks to you, Lydia. Thank you, so much for giving us the chance to have a family."

Lydia smiled. "You two deserve it." She leaned over and rested her head on Alec's shoulder. "You're going to be the best fathers ever."


End file.
